5 steps on how to make James Potter like you
by ni-vet-vem
Summary: Savannah Leigh Wood, dotter till den kända Puddlemere United spelaren Oliver Wood, är dödligt och oåterkalleligt förälskad i James Potter. Det finns bara ett problem egentligen; i hans ögon är hon inget annat än lillebroderns bästa vän. Men Savannah har bestämt sig för att ändra detta till varje pris och med en Häxornas Värld som sin bibel finns det inget som kan stoppa henne.
1. Kapitel 1

**September 1 **

_11:45, Kings Cross station_

Jag harklade mig lite besvärat. "Allvarligt talat, pappa, du behöver inte följa med mig in. Jag menar det, det är lugnt. Jag klarar mig", sade jag och skruvade på mig lite. Pappas Quidditch coach utstyrsel i genomgående marinblått och gyllengult, Puddlemere Uniteds färger, hade redan börjat dra till sig blickar från förbipasserande mugglare. "Jag _är_ faktiskt sexton år gammal och det är inte som om jag inte gjort det förut", fortsatte jag envist. Förhoppningsvis lät jag inte allt för desperat att bli av med honom, även om det var just det jag var. Desperat, alltså.

Pappa bara skakade på huvudet och rufsade om mitt blonda hår, något som han visste att jag hatade när han gjorde. Jag rättade genast till det. "I mina ögon är du fortfarande min lilla Quidditch-prinsessa", sade han med gulligull-röst. Jag grimaserade; där kom det igen. Q-ordet.

"Pappa, vi har pratat om det här hundra gånger förut, jag har aldrig och kommer aldrig tycka om Quidditch. Quidditch är din grej, inte min, okej?" förklarade jag för femtioelfte gången.

När jag var yngre vågade jag inte säga som det var till pappa utav rädsla att göra honom besviken, men sanningen att säga så hatade jag sporten. Visst att han hade varit en av tidernas bästa spelare en gång i tiden och nu coachade Puddlemere Uniteds lag men vad folk verkade glömma, inklusive honom, var att jag var min egen person. Innan jag ens lärt mig gå fick jag lära mig sitta på en kvast, fånga en kvick och slå iväg en klonk och när jag sedan blev lite äldre och de andra flickorna i min ålder fick dockor så var allt jag fick Quidditch redskap. Och det var inte som att någon någonsin frågade _mig _vad _jag_ ville. Man tog helt enkelt bara för givet att jag tyckte om Quidditch för att min pappa gjorde det.

Pappas Quidditch-mani var dessutom en av anledningarna till varför mamma stuckit när jag var fem och flyttat till Frankrike för att leva ut sin egen dröm som hon lagt åt sidan för att kunna ta hand om mig medan pappa ägnat sig åt sin karriär. Jag antog att hon inte fått ut tillräckligt mycket av livet av att bara gå hemma med mig hela dagarna och dessutom var hon trött på att pappa alltid satte sporten framför henne.

Så mamma stack och när jag började andra året på Hogwarts och äntligen var tillräckligt gammal för att få söka in till Quidditchlaget, vilket praktiskt taget alla förväntade sig av mig, var jag så less på sporten att jag sabbade för mig själv på uttagningen för att inte komma med. Jag var dock snabb med att förklara för min pappa i ett brev innan den dåliga nyheten nått honom. Till en början tror jag tror att han kände sig en aning lurad och förvirrad. Men jag klandrade honom inte. Det kan inte ha varit lätt för honom att inse att han inte hade den blekaste aning om vem hans egen dotter egentligen var. Med åren började han dock acceptera mig för den jag var, även om jag visste att han djupt därinne fortfarande önskade att jag skulle börja spela igen.

Pappa ryckte urskuldande på axlarna och jag drogs tillbaka till nuet. "En gammal man kan väl få drömma?"

Jag suckade och tryckte ner behovet av att göra honom stolt, varefter jag fattade tag i styret på vagnen. "Kom igen då, annars missar jag väl tåget", sade jag uppgivet och vi följde svärmen av mugglare in på stationen samt vidare bort mot perrong nio och tio, allt medan varenda mugglare som vi passerade stirrade på pappa som om han hade självaste kejsarens nya kläder på sig. Jag ville bara sjunka genom jorden, men visste att jag bara hade mig själv att skylla för att jag låtit honom följa med iklädd sin coach utstyrsel. Och det skulle bara bli värre så fort vi kom till perrong nio och trekvart.

Som förutsagt hann vi knappt ta tre steg efter att ha passerat tegelväggen när en medelålders kvinna dök upp vid vår sida. Hon var liten och knubbig och hennes hår var kort och krulligt. "Ursäkta mig, men jag kunde inte undgå att lägga märke till att du är Oliver Wood. Jag är ett _stort_ fan", sade hon och drog ut på 'stort'. Jag motstod frestelsen att sticka ner ett par fingrar i halsen och spy. Kvinnan höll fram en bit pergament och en fjäderpenna och log ett brett leende. Jag lade märke till att hon hade lila läppstift på framtanden. "Jag hoppas det inte är för mycket begärt med en autograf?" tillade hon.

Pappa log, lika artig som alltid, och tog ett steg närmre kvinnan. "Självklart inte. Vem ska jag skriva den till?"

Jag vände mig trött bort från dem och lade märke till att folk hade börjat peka och stirra i vår riktning. _Pappas _riktning. Några minuter senare var han helt omringad av folk som ville ha hans autograf eller ta en bild med honom och på något sätt kom jag bara längre och längre bort från honom tills att jag knappt kunde se honom överhuvudtaget. Jag suckade och lutade huvudet i händerna med armbågarna stötta mot vagnen samtidigt som jag stirrade framåt utan att riktigt se något. Detta var anledningen till varför jag inte hade velat att han skulle följa med. Min pappa var officiellt mer populär än mig!

Plötsligt hörde jag tumult från längre ner på perrongen och då jag fokuserade min blick kände jag hur mitt hjärta började slå snabbare. På tal om att vara populär... Ur havet av ansiktslösa elever klev ingen mindre än James Potter, följd av sin alldeles egna skara beundrare. Jag slutade andas, för trots att jag sett honom så många gånger förut kunde jag inte för mitt liv förstå hur någon kunde vara så oändligt vacker. Så perfekt. För perfekt var något James Potter utan tvekan var. Han hade allt man kunde önska sig; han var populärare än någon annan på skolan, han var kapten för Gryffindors Quidditchlag och han var snyggare än vad som borde vara lagligt. Att han var Den Utvaldes äldsta son var bara grädden på det rykande heta moset.

Som besatt följde jag hans varenda rörelse. Sättet han strök sitt rufsiga mörka, lite-för-långa-men-aldrig-så-det-blev-sjabbigt hår ur ansiktet, sättet hans muskler spändes under den vita skjortan när han flyttade remmen på bagen längre upp på axeln. Jag lade märke till att han odlat stubb vilket bara förstärkte hans sexiga, jag-bryr-mig-inte look och med sin solbrända hy och mörka ögon såg han nästan ut som en Grekisk Gud. _Merlin, vad snygg han är... _

Jag flämtade till i chock när vagnen plötsligt började tippa bakåt under min vikt. Mitt i det hela vaknade min sjusovare till uggla, Shakespeare, upp och började argt hoa åt mig för att jag väckt honom. "Äh, tyst med dig Shakespeare. Du somnar ändå om när som helst igen", muttrade jag samtidigt som jag återfick balansen över mig själv och vagnen. När jag sedan såg upp igen var James borta. Jag ställde mig på tå så att jag skulle se bättre men han var putsväck. Han hade antagligen hunnit stiga ombord på tåget med sina vänner under tiden som jag var nära att skämma ut mig själv totalt. Jag sjönk ihop med besvikelse.

Plötsligt kände jag två varma händer över mina ögon och allt blev svart. Min första instinkt var att slita mig loss, men sedan hörde jag en välbekant röst som sade, "Gissa vem?" och ett leende bredde ut sig över mitt ansikte samtidigt som jag snurrade runt. "Al!" utropade jag och slängde mig om halsen på den gängliga killen. Bortsett från de många fräknarna på hans näsa och kinder kunde man knappt tro att han precis varit tre veckor i varma Spanien, till skillnad från hans storebror; James Potter. De var däremot inte det minsta lika. Det enda de hade gemensamt var den markerade käklinjen och de höga kindbenen, annars var de som natt och dag. Både till personligheten och utseendet.

Albus Potter skrattade och kramade mig tillbaka. "Hej på dig med, Vanna-panna." Jag borrade in mitt ansikte i hans bröst och andades in hans välbekanta doft. Han var hemma för mig; den första som sett mig för den _jag_ var under vårat första år på skolan.

Plötsligt harklade sig någon och Albus och jag släppte taget om varandra. Bredvid oss stod ingen mindre än Rose Weasley; tjejen som fått mig att stå upp för mig själv fler gånger än jag hade fingrar att räkna på. "Hola, främling", sade hon samtidigt som ett brett leende bredde ut sig över hennes fräkniga ansikte. Rose var James och Albus kusin. Hon hade ett temperament som ingen annan och var den mest envisa och långsinta person jag kände, men hon var också den mest lojala och det var en av de många anledningarna till att jag älskade henne som om hon vore min egen syster. Hennes hjärtformade ansikte var omringat av rött tjockt hår som nådde henne ner till nyckelbenen och hennes ögon var kristallblå och nästen identiska med Albus.

"Åh, ni anar inte hur mycket jag saknat er två när ni varit borta, lämna mig aldrig sådär igen!" utbrast jag melodramatiskt och kysste deras vardera kind med ett högt smackande ljud.

Rose grimaserade och torkade sin kind med baksidan av sin hand, men Albus bara skrattade tillgivet och rufsade om mitt hår. Jag daskade till hans arm och rättade till mitt blonda hårsvall för andra gången den förmiddagen. "Tvinga mig inte att ta tillbaka mina ord, Ally."

"Visst, om du slutar kalla mig för Ally", sade Albus. "Det låter lika mycket som ett tjejnamn nu som det gjorde förra terminen."

Rose skakade på huvudet och började skjuta sin vagn i riktning mot tåget. "Kom igen ni två, ni kan fortsätta ert tjafsande när vi hittat en tom kupé."

Albus och jag flinade mot varandra och satte fart efter Rose. "Hejdå pappa!" ropade jag över axeln, men tvivlade starkt på att han hört mig.

_17:03, Hogwarts Expressen _

Det hade börjat mörkna utanför kupéfönstret. Rose halvlåg i det soffliknande sätet till höger om mig med näsan begravd i en tjock, läderinbunden bok som skrek "tråka mig till döds" lång väg. Till vänster om mig satt Albus lutad mot kupéväggen med benen utsträckta i sätet och skrev i sin "journal" (det är egentligen en dagbok, han vägrar bara erkänna det). Själv låg jag på rygg på tåggolvet med benen uppslängda på kupédörren, händerna under huvudet och gårdagens nummer av Häxornas Värld svävandes ovanför huvudet. Jag skulle ha läst dagens nummer om det inte vore för styvbitchen, också känd som Evelyn Simons eller kärringen från helvetet. Vad min pappa såg i henne av alla tänkbara singelmammor kunde jag inte för mitt liv förstå. Fast så kunde jag ju inte heller förstå hur han kunde dedikera sitt liv åt en så meningslös sport som Quidditch, så det var väl ingen poäng.

Plötsligt for kupédörren upp och mina ben slängdes åt sidan vilket resulterade i att svävarförtrollningen bröts och Häxornas Värld föll ner över mitt ansikte. "Uh", grymtade jag och drog undan tidningen så att jag kunde se vem som stod i dörröppningen. Jag kände hur jag genast blev på dåligt humör. Allihop, säg hej till styvbitchens avkomma Mackenzie Simons, min ärkefiende och styvsyster. Hon log sarkastiskt ner mot mig. Hennes kolsvarta hår låg prydligt på ryggen i en inbakad fläta och en tjock, precis lagom lång pannlugg prydde hennes panna. Under den tittade ett par smala, lysande gröna ögon fram, omringade av ett tjockt lager fransar. Fransar som jag hatade henne för. Bland annat.

"Du har äntligen hittat din plats ser jag, älskade syster", sade hon i sin sockersliskiga röst och lade huvudet på sned.

"Ville du något speciellt eller, Kenzy-wenzy?" svarade jag i samma tonfall och satte mig upp i skräddarställning. Även sittandes upprätt fick jag tilta huvudet långt bakåt för att se upp i Mackenzies smala ansikte. Det var ännu en anledning till att jag hatade henne; hennes längd och kurviga, vältränade kropp. Själv var jag kort och spinkig med praktiskt taget ickeexisterande bröst. Livet var bra orättvist och outgrundligt ibland.

Bredvid mig hade Rose lagt undan sin bok och jag visste att hon gjorde sig redo att gå i försvar för mig om saker och ting hettade till. Mackenzies leende blev bara bredare samtidigt som hennes kattlika ögon blev smalare. "Nja, jag tänkte bara kika in och informera dig om att jag blivit utsedd till Ravenclaws Quidditch kapten, pappa blev väääldigt glad när jag berättade det för honom tidigare idag."

Jag kände hur ilskan flammade upp inom mig. Hon visste precis vilka knappar hon skulle trycka på för att reta upp mig som mest, inte för att den vetskapen gjorde mig mindre arg. Det gjorde mig om inget mer irriterad, eftersom hon lyckades så väl. "För det första är han inte din pappa. _Din_ pappa stack dagen du föddes, vilket i sig inte är så konstigt nu när jag tänker efter", Mackenzies flin förändrades sakta till en ursinnig grimas, "För det andra, vad får dig att tro att jag bryr mig?" morrade jag till svar. Vid någon punkt hade jag ställt mig upp och stod nu knappt en meter från Mackenzies ansikte.

Bakom mig hade även Rose ställt sig upp och Albus hade lagt undan sin journal och såg nu oroligt mellan Mackenzie och mig. Kvarsittning och poängavdrag var ingen bra första början på terminen, men var det ett slagsmål Mackenzie ville ha skulle jag inte backa. Hon knöt nävarna vid sidorna utan att vika blicken från mig och för en sekund trodde jag att hon skulle slå till mig, men sedan vände hon på hälen och lämnade kupén med en fnysning. Jag kunde nästan höra hur luften gick ur Rose och hur spänningen i kupén släppte. Med en suck sjönk jag ner bredvid Albus i det soffliknande sätet.

"Att hon ens har stake att kalla min pappa för pappa", morrade jag.

"Hon sa det ju bara för att gå dig på nerverna, Vanna, det vet du. Du borde inte låta henne påverka dig sådär, hon är inte värd det", sade Albus och lade en hand på min arm.

Jag suckade. "Jag vet." Jag visste också att det inte bara var det som hade gjort mig så arg, för någonstans visste jag att pappa antagligen faktiskt blivit riktigt stolt över Mackenzie. Jag kunde bara föreställa mig allt de skulle ha att prata om nu när han kunde ge henne tips om hur hon skulle coacha sitt lag. Allt sedan Mackenzie kommit in i bilden och jag kommit ut ur garderoben med min avsky för Quidditch vände han sig alltid till henne så fort något handlade om Quidditch, vilket det alltid gjorde. Jag hatade bandet det skapade mellan dem. Jag hatade att de hade något gemensamt, vilket pappa och jag inte hade.

"Äh, din pappa bryr sig inte om att du inte gillar Quidditch, du är ändå hans enda dotter. Hans enda _riktiga_ dotter, det kan varken Mackenzie eller någon annan ta ifrån dig. Hon är bara avundsjuk för att du har en mamma och en pappa som bryr sig om dig", sade Rose som om hon läst mina tankar.

Jag såg upp på henne och log tacksamt. Hon hade såklart rätt. Självklart hade hon det, Rose hade alltid rätt. Även om mamma hade ett udda sätt att visa sin kärlek på. Jag suckade igen och kröp upp intill Albus. Han lade armarna om mig och lät mig luta mitt huvud mot hans bröst. "Ni är bäst ni", sade jag.

"Duh", svarade Albus och jag slog retfullt till hans håriga mansben.

"Tyst med dig."

_19:00, Hogsmeade Stationen_

Det scharlakansröda tåget tuffade vidare genom landskapet och snart saktade det in vid Hogsmeade stationen för att sedan komma till ett stopp. Rose, Albus och jag tog våra saker och klev ut i den smala korridoren utanför, liksom alla andra. Shakespeare sov fortfarande djupt i sin bur, men jag var inte ett dugg förvånad. Tillslut öppnades dörrarna och sakta men säkert började eleverna röra sig ut på perrongen och det dröjde inte länge förrän vi var ute i den svala sensommarnatten vi med. Vant styrde vi stegen mot vagnarna som skulle ta oss till slottet medan ettorna gick mot båtarna. Jag skymtade Mackenzie som var i full fart med att skälla ut två små ettor som gått åt fel håll. Hur hon blivit utsedd till prefekt var något jag inte för mitt liv kunde förstå. De stackars små ettorna såg vettskrämda ut.

"Har du ens pratat med honom, Rosie? Du kan väl i alla fall låta honom få förklara sig?" Albus ord nådde plötsligt mig och jag spetsade öronen för att höra vad det hela handlade om.

"Albus, för femtioelfte gången; det finns inget att förklara. Jag gav honom en chans och han sumpade den, han är precis vad jag trodde att han var; en arrogant, egocentrisk idiot som strular med första bästa tjej med en mun och en tunga", svarade Rose och ökade på stegen.

Nu förstod jag. Svaret kunde summeras i två ord; Scorpius Malfoy. Han och Rose hade varit lite smått förtjusta i varandra i flera år, alla visste det, men det blev aldrig något mellan dem för båda vägrade erkänna sina känslor för den andra. Har jag nämnt hur stolt och envis och långsint Rose kan vara? Hursomhelst så tog Scorpius första steget vid nyår förra året och kysste Rose vid tolvslaget, vilket var urgulligt, och de började gå ut med varandra. Men sedan, precis innan sommarlovet när saker och ting hade börjat bli seriösa, förstörde Scorpius såklart allt genom att sticka tungan i halsen på den största slampan i världshistorien; Brenda Hollingberry. Vad som följde efter det var inte vackert och det sades en hel del ord som aldrig borde upprepas.

Men för att komma till poängen så hade alltså Albus allt sedan dess försökt övertala Rose att prata med Scorpius som tydligen var helt förkrossad och "verkligen ångrade sig". Jo tack, så brukade det heta i efterhand. Jag menar, visst att han i grund och botten var min vän och allt, men han var först och främst Albus vän och Rose och jag stod närmare än vad jag och Scorpius gjorde. I sådana här fall gällde det att välja sida och för min del var svaret enkelt, men för Albus stod valet mellan hans bästa polare eller en familjemedlem så istället för att välja sida försökte han göra dem båda till viljes, vilket uppriktigt sagt bara var bortkastad tid. Inte för att någon någonsin lyssnade på lilla mig inte.

"Du kan ju inte veta om det finns något att förklara förrän du gett honom en chans!" fortsatte Albus envist. Vi hade nått vagnarna nu.

"Förlåt mig om jag inte vill höra en massa dumma bortförklaringar som att han var full eller något sånt! Sluta nu tjata om det eller också slutar jag prata med dig också", snäste Rose och klev upp på vagnen som vi blivit tilldelade. Med ett ograciöst skutt tog även jag mig upp och satte mig bredvid henne. Albus suckade och skakade lite på huvudet men sade inget mer om det utan slog sig ner han med och vagnen satte av uppåt slottet.

"Albus försöker bara vara en bra vän mot er båda, Rosie, var inte så hård mot honom", sade jag till Rose och sneglade lite försiktigt på Albus som satt i andra änden av vagnen och såg bedrövad ut.

"Inte du också", muttrade Rose. "Allt jag vill är att alla ska sluta lägga sig i mitt kärleksliv. Du skulle hört alla nu när vi var i Spanien. Pappa tjatade hela tiden om hur 'han sagt det från första början' och hur vi aldrig skulle ha börjat umgås med en Malfoy, James", mitt hjärta tog ett ofrivilligt skutt i bröstet på mig vid yttrandet av James namn, "James försökte bara intala mig att det var normalt för killar att bete sig så, som om det rättfärdigade att han var otrogen mot mig! Och sen var det Albus som hela tiden skulle trycka upp brev efter brev från honom i ansiktet på mig och försöka övertala mig att läsa dem. Som om! Jag brände vartenda ett av dem!" Mot slutet skrek hon nästan och tredjeklassaren som satt mittemot henne såg förskräckt på henne. Rose ignorerade det och tog några djupa andetag. Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle svara, så jag fattade bara hennes hand och sade tyst, "Vad du än väljer att göra så vet du att jag alltid står på din sida."

Rose kramade min hand och det var det. Vagnen stannade framför entrédörrarna och vi klev av och in i värmen från de åtta öppna spisarna som kantade Stora Salen. De fyra elevborden hade redan börjat fyllas och vi slog oss ner någonstans i mitten på Gryffindorbordet. Plötsligt blev jag alldeles torr i munnen för åt vårt håll gick ingen mindre än James Potter och hans skara av lojala beundrare. Mitt hjärta började slå tusen gånger snabbare även om jag visste att det inte var mig han hade i åtanke. Han stannade bakom Albus och rufsade om hans hår med knuten näve. Albus grimaserade och försökte ducka undan. James skrattade och det var som musik för mina öron. Inte förrän Rose nöp mig i sidan i skymundan från bordet insåg jag att jag stirrade. Inte för att James någonsin lade märke till mig ändå.

"Låt bli honom, James", muttrade Rose.

James som kände sin kusin förstod att hon var på dåligt humör och gjorde rätt för sig att släppa taget om Albus. Sedan riktade han en snabb nick åt mitt håll och försvann därefter bort till hedersplatsen längst ner vid bordet, närmst sorteringshatten. Jag kände det som om jag svävade på moln. Han hade sett på mig, på _mig_, och nickat. Åt mig.

"Sluta flina, du ser ut som ett fån", sade Rose, lika munter som alltid.

Jag blängde lite på henne och Albus skakade på huvudet. "Jag förstår inte vad du ser i min bror. Ser du inte hur totalt självupptagen och egenkär han är? Han bryr sig inte om någon annan än sig själv. Seriöst, du förtjänar bättre, Savannah."

Jag såg lite skeptiskt på honom. Han hade i princip inte använt mitt fulla namn sedan vi först lärt känna varandra. En tunn rodnad spred sig över Albus kinder och han såg bort från mig. Det höll på att bli riktigt obekvämt tills att Rose styrde in konversationen på ett helt annat spår. "Hmm, vet du vad? Det låter som någon jag brukade känna... Morcius, Torpius? Vad är det han heter nu igen?" Hon gav Albus en menande, genomträngande blick.

Albus bara himlade med ögonen. "Väx upp."

Jag kunde nästan höra hur Rose tog sats för att smälla av, när jag såg rektorn kliva upp på podiet. "Ssch, sorteringen börjar nu", viskade jag och pekade mot andra änden av salen. Det fick i alla fall tyst på dem.


	2. Kapitel 2

**September 3**

_12:06, Stora Salen_

Jag var så ivrig att få dela min idé med Rose och Albus att jag nästan sprang rakt in i en grupp andraklassare på min väg till Gryffindorbordet. Det var lunchtid och jag hade precis slutat min lektion i Trolldomshistoria. En lektion som varken Rose eller Albus hade med mig och utan Rose som sade åt mig att vara uppmärksam och lyssna på professorn blev det lätt att jag fiskade upp ett nummer av Häxornas Värld som jag läste i hemlighet bakom läroboken. Professor Binns var alldeles för gammal och trögtänkt för att någonsin fatta. Han brukade berömma mig för att jag var så engagerad som följde med så flitigt i boken under hans föreläsningar. Det var den perfekta täckmanteln. I hans fall åtminstone.

Men för att komma till poängen så var idag var inget undantag och när jag satt där och bläddrade fastnade jag för en artikel i tidningen. Jag svär att solen sken lite extra just på den sidan, som om det var ödet att jag skulle se den. Redan efter att ha läst rubriken visste jag att det här var den äkta varan. Det här var lösningen på alla mina problem. Okej, kanske inte alla, men åtminstone ett av dem; James. Så nu sprang jag alltså som en tvättäkta galning mellan borden med mitt nummer av Häxornas Värld hoprullat i handen och ropade, "Nu vet jag! Nu vet jag!"

Albus såg upp med ett lagom intresserat uttryck och skuggan av ett leende på läpparna, medan Rose mötte min entusiasm med misstänksamhet. För att fatta mig kort så talade inte min historia av idéer för mig, snarare emot. Och visst, kanske hade en del av dem slutat i att vi alla tre fått kvarsittning eller med Roses ena ögonbryn avrakat, men det var på den tiden då jag fortfarande var ung och dum. Nu däremot var jag en kvinna, en kvinna med en plan. En vattentät plan till råga på allt. Jag slank ner på bänken mittemot dem och försökte hämta andan. "Jag-" började jag, men var så andfådd och uppspelt att jag knappt kunde få fram ett ord.

"Ut med det bara, Vanna", sade Rose i en suck. "Vi vet alla att vad det än är som du 'nu vet'", hon gjorde citationstecken med händerna, "den här gången så kommer det ändå sluta i att vi alla tre får kvarsittning, så låt oss bara få det överstökat, okej?"

Jag himlade med ögonen och bestämde mig för att ignorera henne. Hon skulle inte få dra med sig mig ner i sin bitterhet. Så jag såg på Albus istället när jag sade, "Jag vet hur jag ska få James att tycka om mig!" Jag vecklade upp det hoprullade numret av Häxornas Värld på bordet och pekade på artikeln.

"_Fem vattentäta sätt att få honom att gilla dig_", läste Albus högt och såg sedan upp på mig med de mörka ögonbrynen höjda.

Jag nickade ivrigt. "Det är en guide! Se, steg ett, 'För att en kille ska kunna bli intresserad av dig måste han först lägga märke till dig. Hitta anledningar till att vara nära honom.' Varför har jag aldrig tänkt på det innan? Det är genialiskt! Hur kan jag förvänta mig att han ska lägga märke till mig om han aldrig ser mig?"

Rose slog handen för ansiktet och skakade uppgivet på huvudet. "Åh herregud", muttrade hon.

Albus bara skrattade. "Okej, så låt mig se om jag fattat det rätt. Din stora plan är alltså att följa fem steg i en modeblaska och sedan vips så kommer min bror, James Potter som inte haft ett seriöst förhållande i sitt liv, inte kunna klara sig utan dig? Är det så du menar?"

Jag nickade igen och påminde mig själv om bobblehead figuren pappa hade på sitt kontor där hemma. "Japp!"

Albus skakade lite på huvudet. "Du är knäpp och jag kommer väl få ångra att jag frågar, men vad för anledning att vara runt honom hade du tänkt dig egentligen?"

Mitt leende slocknade en aning för jag hade förgäves försökt komma på något annat än den uppenbara anledningen ända sedan jag hittat artikeln, men det var omöjligt. Det enda sättet för mig att vara runt James så ofta som möjligt var att-

"Är det inte uppenbart? Hon ska börja spela Quidditch igen", sade Rose innan jag hann ta till orda.

Albus såg chockat på mig och jag ryckte på axlarna. "Vad gör man inte för kärleken?"

**September 15**

_07:50, Gryffindortornet_

Jag såg ut genom fönstret på sovsalen med en ljudlig suck. Regnet piskade mot rutan och jag kunde höra hur vinden slet i träden. Det borde vara olagligt att hålla Quidditch-uttagning en sådan här dag. Ännu en suck lämnade mina läppar och jag vände mig mot helkroppsspegeln bredvid min säng. Den röda lagtröjan jag blivit tilldelad av Madam Hooch satt löst över min smala form. Nummer fem stod tryckt i guldfärg mitt fram och mitt bak. Under den hade jag en svart träningsjacka och till det svarta träningsbyxor istoppade i ett par bruna läderkängor. Tänk om pappa kunde se mig nu, åh så stolt han skulle vara, tänkte jag ironiskt och grimaserade illa åt min spegelbild. För femtioelfte gången den morgonen påminde jag mig själv om _varför_ jag sökte och försökte intala mig själv att detta var den enda utvägen. Och jag menar, visst att jag avskydde sporten men jag var tvungen att erkänna att jag var ganska bra på den ändå. Jag hade ju det i blodet och hade spelat från det att jag kunde gå tills att jag fyllt tolv år. Jag svalde lite nervöst. Fyra år var rätt lång tid ändå, tänk så fick jag blackout och glömde bort hur man skulle göra? Jag skakade på huvudet som för att skaka av mig tvivlet.

"Nervös?"

I spegeln såg jag Rose uppenbara sig från toaletten. Hon var endast iklädd sin pyjamas vilket inte var så konstigt eftersom klockan bara var åtta och det var lördag. Jag kände ett sting av avundsjuka och motstod frestelsen att krypa ner under täcket igen och glömma allt vad Quidditch hette. Rose flinade mot mig och lade armarna i kors över bröstet. Uppenbarligen njöt hon av att se mig våndas över mina planer så att hon kunde få säga "vad var det jag sade", vilket var anledning nog för mig att ändra inställning.

"Äh, man är väl inte Oliver Woods dotter för inget?" sade jag med fejk-kaxighet och mötte hennes blick i spegeln.

Rose bara skakade på huvudet och skrattade lite för sig själv samtidigt som hon gick bort till min säng och slog sig ner. "Du glömmer bort att jag har känt dig i fem år nu", sade hon och kastade ett par svarta Quidditch handskar till mig. "Glöm inte dem."

Jag lyckades inte fånga någon av dem även om kastet från Roses sida varit helt okej och jag böjde mig ner för att plocka upp dem. Jag kunde höra hur Rose skrattade. "En sak är i alla fall säker, Sökare och Jagare är uteslutet för din del", sade hon och reste sig upp för att göra en inbakad fläta i mitt blonda hår.

"Äh, jag tror ändå att Slagman är positionen för mig, jag har alltid tyckt om att drämma dunkare i huvudet på folk", sade jag sarkastiskt.

"Hallå där, det är inte jag som tvingar dig att söka till laget. Du får skylla dig själv, fröken", sade hon och räckte fram en hand i vilken jag släppte den svarta gummisnodden som suttit på min handled.

"Visst, visst", sade jag och viftade på handen.

Rose skakade på huvudet, men sade inget mer om saken. "Sådär ja." Hon lät flätan falla till ryggen på mig och jag slängde en snabb blick i spegeln.

"Tack", kvittrade jag och med en blick på mitt armbandsur upptäckte jag till min fasa att uttagningarna skulle börja om exakt tre minuter. Att komma försent var verkligen inte det intryck jag ville ge James så jag slängde på mig handskarna och satte av ner för spiraltrappan till sällskapsrummet med ett, "Fan jag är sen!" till Rose över axeln. Svettig, andfådd och genomblöt sprang jag två minuter senare mot Quidditch planen där cirka tjugo andra i likadan utstyrsel som jag stod samlade. Min närvaro drog till sig en hel del blickar och jag antog att de tänkte något i stil med om jag kommit för att skämma ut mig själv igen. Efter min uttagning i tvåan var det nog ingen på skolan som trodde att jag ärvt en ända gen av pappas Quidditch-sinne. När jag anslutit mig till gruppen och alla stirrat klart på mig - räckte det inte med att jag kände mig tillräckligt malplacerad som det var? - höll James sitt välkomsttal där han förklarade att alla inte skulle komma med i laget men att man inte skulle ge upp för det och blablabla. Jag kände igen det från år två. Det var i princip samma tal som kaptenen för laget då hållit. Inte för att jag precis lyssnade ändå. Från topp till tå var jag som paralyserad av James närvaro och kunde inte göra något mer än att stirra på honom genom regnet. Det blöta håret som stod åt alla håll och kanter, den gyllenbruna huden som glittrade i regnet och den genomdränkta Quidditch uniformen som klängde fast vid hans kropp och framhävde hans muskulösa armar; behövde jag säga något mer?

"Wood?"

Panikslaget upptäckte jag att James pratade med mig och att alla stod vända mot mig i väntan på mitt svar. Jag harklade mig och blinkade några gånger. Förhoppningsvis syntes inte rodnaden på mina kinder genom regnet. "Er, ja?" sade jag dumt.

"Du är först. Vilken position ska du söka till?" sade James med myndig stämma.

Jag blinkade igen. Det var något annorlunda med honom. Han var så seriös på något sätt. Som en general som förde befäl över sina soldater. Hur hade jag kunnat undgå det under hans tal? Åh, just det. Jag kände hur jag fick ont i magen av nervositet. "Sl-" började jag men min röst bröts och jag harklade mig. Fokusera Savannah! Möt hans blick, se självsäker ut. Åh herregud, hur såg mitt hår ut? Med en svepande rörelse drog jag ena handen genom håret och svarade med klar stämma, "Slagman såklart. Eller borde jag säga _Slagkvinna_?" Jag ville sjunka genom jorden så fort orden kommit ut ur min mun och jag motstod frestelsen att slå mig själv för pannan.

Jag hörde några av de andra sökande skratta till men James bara höjde ett ögonbryn mot mig, sedan harklade han sig och sade, "Du kan ta en kvast där borta. Jag vill att du skyddar Emma här från dunkare samtidigt som du ska hindra Ryan från att göra mål genom att skicka dunkarna mot honom istället, uppfattat?"

Var det bara jag som fick en instinkt att göra honnör? Nog för att vi knappt sagt mer än två meningar till varandra någonsin, men jag var ändå hans lillebrors bästa vän, man kunde ju tycka att jag skulle få lite särbehandling i alla fall. Fast så verkade inte fallet vara så jag nickade bara och gick bort till högen av kvastar och valde ut en som såg någorlunda hel ut. En mörk tjej som gick i året ovanför mig, Emma Wright, och en blond kille vid namn Ryan Smith tog sina positioner på planen och gjorde sig redo att skjuta ifrån marken när James blåste i visselpipan. Båda hade sina egna kvastar eftersom de var permanenta spelare i laget och inte var där för att söka in. Jag mötte den blonda killens blick och han log uppmuntrande och Emma gav mig en tumme upp. Med kvasten mellan mina ben såg jag bort från dem och kisade ut över planen. Det var redan svårt att se mer än fyra meter framför sig och jag började plötsligt ångra mitt beslut att söka in till laget. Men det var försent att ändra sig nu för i samma sekund blåste James i visselpipan, de två dunkarna släpptes fria och Emma och Ryan satte av från marken.

Åh, skit också...

Jag knep ihop ögonen, bad en stilla bön till Gud och sköt ifrån med benen.

_08:21, Quidditchplanen_

Det tog några sekunder men sedan kom allt tillbaka till mig. Det var som att cykla, allt kom automatiskt; som av en vana. Jag flög fram på kvasten med träklubban i högsta hugg, avvärjde illasinnade dunkare som var påväg mot Emma och skickade istället iväg dem mot Ryan som värjde undan för varenda en. Han var duktig, det fick jag ge honom, och när han satte sitt andra mål började jag bli frustrerad. Nog för att jag hatade sporten men om det var något jag hatade ännu mer så var det att förlora. Dessutom förstörde han min anledning att vara runt James, för inte en chans att jag skulle komma med i laget om han satte vartenda mål.

Jag bestämde mig för att testa en ny taktik och drämde med avsikt en av dunkarna mot Emma. Både hon och Ryan såg helt förvirrade ut för en sekund, och en sekund var allt jag behövde. Jag tog sats och drämde iväg den andra dunkaren, den här gången mot Ryan och utan att se om den träffat satte jag av mot Emma och han precis slå iväg dunkaren jag avfyrat mot henne innan den träffade henne. Bakom mig hörde jag ett "uff" och applåder och hejarop från de andra nere på marken. Jag antog att min plan fungerat och att jag lyckats stoppa hans attack.

James blåste av visselpipan och vi flög ner på marken igen. Emma skakade min hand och Ryan log mot mig så att han visade en hel rad av vita tänder. "Bra jobbat, Wood. Du har det i dig ändå, det trodde jag inte", sade han och höll kvar min blick lite till, innan han gick och ställde sig bland de andra igen. Jag gav honom ett kort leende och sneglade på James. De andras beröm kunde jag klara mig utan. Det som betydde något var vad James tyckte. Han såg lite motsträvig ut, som om han tyckte att jag var rätt bra men inte ville erkänna det.

Han harklade sig. "Då så, nästa sökande. Clearwater?"

_10:10, Stora Salen_

Efter uttagningen bytte jag snabbt kläder och skyndade sedan ner till Stora Salen där jag skulle möta Rose och Albus. Min mage kurrade så högt att den kunde misstas för åska och jag roffade girigt åt mig en stor muffins det första jag gjorde när jag nådde fram till bordet där mina vänner satt. Albus skrattade lite åt mig. "Hur gick uttagningen?" undrade han och tog en stor sked utav sina flingor.

Rose såg nyfiket upp från sitt nummer av The Daily Prophet. "Jag hörde att hon var bäst av alla som sökte till positionen som Slagman, eller ska jag säga _Slagkvinna_?" hon såg roat på mig och jag såg frågande, om lite generat, på henne. Hur visste hon...?

"Alla vet", sade Rose som om hon läst mina tankar.

Jag slog händerna för ansiktet. "Jag dör så pinsamt", grymtade jag.

Albus lade en hand på min arm. "Äh, se det positivt, nu vet han definitivt vem du är", sade han med ett retfullt leende på läpparna. "Sen å andra sidan borde han redan veta det med tanke på att du varit min bästa vän sedan fem år tillbaka, vilket säger mer om honom än det gör om dig, oooch hon lyssnar inte längre..." Albus suckade, men hur kunde han förvänta sig att jag skulle kunna lyssna på vad han sade i närvaro av den snyggaste personen som någonsin gått på denna jord? Va? Besatt, jag?


End file.
